Amazing Grace
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Dedicated to those who lost their lives on 9/11. First GX story! Please be nice! Some Jaden x Alexis.


I know this is a day late, but I just want to dedicate this to all of those who have lost there lives on 9/11. Anyway, Jaden may be a little OOC, but I was feeling depressed while writing this.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Yugioh GX or the song 'Amazing Grace'. Yugioh GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and 'Amazing Grace' belongs to LeAnn Rimes.

_Dedicated to the innocent lives that were lost on September 11, 2001._

.~.~.~.~

_**Amazing Grace **_

Jaden Yuki sat under a tree that stood strong not far from the Slifer Red dorm, his brown hair swaying in the breeze. Usually he would be hanging around his friends and dueling. But today he wasn't in the mood to do any of those things. In fact, he didn't want to do anything except be alone. He needed to clear his head of everything. But there was still one thought that wouldn't leave him alone.

_'September 11.' _The young duelist let out a sigh. It was on this day of each year that Jaden was the complete opposite of his usual happy, energetic self. Looking up at the blue sky, memories of hearing the news about what had happened that day flooded his head. It was on that day that his father, Marcus Yuki, and his older brother, George, lost their lives during the attack.

Suddenly, a brown fuzzball with eyes, claws and wings appeared beside him. "Kuri, kuri?" Winged Kuriboh asked the boy with concern laced in his voice. The chocolate eyed youth looked down and looked at his duel spirit partner for a few seconds before turning his gaze toward the blue ocean that surrounded Duel Academy Island.

"I'm fine buddy." Jaden finally answered. "I just have a lot on my mind is all." That was a total lie. In fact, Jaden began to feel tears sting his eyes at the thought of his father and brother not being there. _'Dad, George...' _the boy's thoughts were cut off for a moment when he felt something fall down his cheek. Reaching up, he realized that it was a tear. Then he felt another one fall. Then another until a continuous supply of tears fell from his eyes.

Winged Kuriboh floated so that he was in front of Jaden and looked at him with pity, worry and concern. Moving once again, the brown furball floated up and settled on the brown haired duelist's shoulder.

"I miss them so much." Jaden said to Winged Kuriboh. "Kuri." was the creatures only reply.

Yet unknown to the both of them, a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, Alexis Rhodes, was hiding not very far away from her friend.

'Jaden...' Alexis thought to herself before a voice cut her off. She looked and saw that it was Jaden.

"_Amazing grace, _

_How sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I was once lost,_

_But now I'm found._

_'Twas blind but now I see."_

Alexis was surprised to say the least. She didn't know Jaden could sing so well. But she decided to stay quiet and see what happened next.

"_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_

_And grace my fears relieved._

_How precious did that grace appear,_

_The hour I first believed."_

Unconsiously, the female Obelisk Blue came out from her hiding spot and approached the Slifer Red. Jaden looked up and saw Alexis just as she sat down beside her friend and then joined Jaden in the song.

"**When we've been there ten thousand years,**

**Bright shining as the sun.**

_We've no less days to sing God's praise,_

_Then when we first begun." _

As more tears cascaded down Jaden's face, he started struggling to keep his composure. Alexis placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, causing him to look up at the blonde duelist with tear filled eyes before joining in shortly later through his choked up sobs.

"**Amazing grace,**

**How sweet the sound,**

**That saved a wretch like me.**

_I was lost,_

_But now I'm found._

_**'Twas blind but now I see."**_

Finally, Jaden allowed himself to break down and cry. Alexis pulled Jaden into a comforting embrace and allowed the brown eyed boy to cry. After a few minutes, Jaden managed to calm down.

"Are you alright Jaden?" Alexis asked him.

Jaden shook his head. "No. Today is 9/11. And two of the so many lives that were taken away were... my dad and brother. They both died when the first plane struck the tower." he explained as new tears escaped.

Alexis couldn't believe what she just heard. "I'm sorry Jaden." Alexis replied as she reached up and wiped away a stray tear. Jaden's sad eyes met Alexis' eyes.

"I miss them." he stated simply in a very quiet voice.

"I'm sure you do Jaden." Alexis said to him as she came closer to her friend. "But they're still with you. And they'll never be forgotten."

Jaden looked at her again just in time for Alexis to give him a peck on the cheek. The blonde duelist looked away with a blush on her face. After recovering from the initial shock, Jaden smiled at her. Placing a hand under her chin, she tilted her head up so that his brown eyes met her hazel ones.

"Alexis, thanks." was all he said before capturing her lips in his own. It took Alexis a second to calm down before kissing him back. The kiss remained soft and sweet. After they separated, they embraced each other lovingly.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Behind the same spot Alexis was at mere minutes ago, Atticus, Alexis' older brother, Syrus Truesdale, his older brother Zane, and their little sister Emily, looked on as the two kissed.

Out of the corner of her dark blue green eyes, Emily noticed Atticus pulling out a camera, about to take a picture. In one quick movement, the midnight blue, ocean blue streaked haired duelist snatched the camera at her older brother's friend's hand.

"Don't even think about it." Emily whispered to Atticus when he looked at her with a 'What the heck' look on his face.

"Yeah." Syrus agreed.

"Besides, why spoil a perfectly good moment?" Zane added just as the two people in front of them held each other.

"Maybe we should leave." Syrus suggested. Zane agreed with his younger brother, as well as Emily. And Atticus came along reluctantly as the four of them left the two alone.

If Jaden and Alexis had looked in front of them, they would have seen two men who looked like Jaden looking on. The older looking one smiled at his son while the younger one chuckled at seeing his little brother so happy. With that they faded away but would forever watch over Jaden.

.~.~.~.~

Okay okay. It sucks I know. But it's 11:55 right now so bear with me. Please be nice since this is my 1st GX fic.


End file.
